thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceremonium
'Ceremonium '''is the fifteenth and final episode of the twentieth season, as well as the grand finale of Adventures on Rails. Foreword Dear Readers, The celebration of the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series caused a lot of excitement on Sodor. A lot of people came town to meet the engines and hear Prince Charles again. However, this is also my final episode, so I want to give a huge "tanks" to all who have supported the series. Hope you enjoy this final episode. The Author. Plot There was a lot of excitement on the Island of Sodor. The engines were celebrating the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series and the Fat Controller was planning a huge party at Tidmouth. One morning, some of the engines gathered to hear the Fat Controller. "Now, I know you are all excited about the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. Which is why there will be a big party here at Tidmouth to commemorate it. BBC news will be coming to film us live, as well as Prince Charles to, so on with the preparations!" The good news for the engines was that Henry had finally been fixed. "Good to see you again, Henry," said Gordon. "Yes, we need the extra work. Visitors from all over the world are coming," added James. Best of all, the restoration on the original bore of Henry's Tunnel was almost complete as well. Soon enough, came a heat wave. Temperatures increased to over 40 degrees. "Phew! It's hot!" panted Thomas. "I know," agreed Percy. "Even the trucks are too hot to play any tricks." Because of the heat wave, lots of people all over the Island used air conditioners or fans which took up a lot of electricity. The people working at the Power Station were concerned. The Fat Controller, his wife and his kids were waiting at Knapford. They were waiting for James to take them to Killdane, so Russell could take them to the beach. "It's a hot day dad," called his son. "Can we have ice cream!?" asked his daughter. "Of course and get me a vanilla, er, no, strawberry. Actually, chocolate. Actually, all three." (hands them money) The station speaker announced, "Please stand back the noon stopping passenger train to Barrow-in-Furness is appro-" The sound was cut off. From M.C. BUNN, the lights went out. Worse still, all over the Island, signals went down, ACs were shut off and lights went out. The Knapford Stationmaster walked down. "Sir, I think there's been a power surge." "Think? There has. We have to send an engine to take workmen to help at the Power Plant," replied the Fat Controller. "All signals are down, which means no engines can move." "And our cells phones won't either. I need to get to Tidmouth, though." So the Fat Controller climbed into his car and set off towards Tidmouth. At Tidmouth, Henry, Gordon, James, Duck, Dodger, Paxton and Norman were waiting. "What is it with these signals?" asked Gordon. "There's been a power surge, which means no one is moving any time soon," explained the Stationmaster. "Great," complained James. "I was looking to a nice long run." "Patience now," said Norman. "We have to wait for the Fat Controller." "Where is he anyway?" asked Paxton. "He was going to the beach," replied James. "Ah, I see." But in no time, the Fat Controller arrived. "All right. Obviously, there's been a power surge. That means all telephone lines are down, even our cab radios," said the Fat Controller. "Norman, fetch Gordon other coaches. Gordon, you will collect some workmen at Maron to take to the Power Plant at Abbey. According to my schedule, Jeff should be at Killdane. He can take the workmen from there." "What about the Express?" "Henry can take it." "And remember to proceed with caution. If you see anyone on the Main Line, safely guide them to the next station." So Gordon set off carefully through the Main Line. He collected the workmen at Maron and set off towards Killdane. "Hullo, Jeff," said Gordon. "Hullo, Gordon. There's a blackout. What brings you here?" Gordon explained everything. "Ah, OK. Don't worry, I'll get the workmen there safe and sound. Hopefully, we'll have electricity by tomorrow morning." And Jeff set off. Gordon returned safely to Tidmouth. The Fat Controller decided that trains must proceed, despite signals being down. They decided that they would go "one station at a time." In other words, all trains would have to stop at each station to ensure that the line was clear. The Fat Controller went into his office and quickly readjusted the time schedule on his iPad. "Luckily, this app doesn't need internet, so everyone will receive the new schedule soon enough." With that, Henry started with the Express. Soon, trains were running. It wasn't the fastest way, but it was safe. There were no accidents and although some passengers were delayed, everyone made it to their destinations safe and sound. The power was still out by night time which meant the air conditioner was off at Tidmouth Sheds. "It's so hot in here," complained James. "That's . . . that's just it," said Percy. "I'm going stargazing outside." No sooner had he left when the rest of the engines followed him. The stars shone brightly over the sky. "Look, I think its a constellation of me!" exclaimed Percy. "Really, where?" asked Dodger. "Nope, sorry, never mind, it's just the Little Dipper." The air was calm and the temperature wasn't as high either, so soon all the engines were asleep. Early in the morning, Henry woke up to take the Flying Kipper. As he approached the Harbour, he saw that some of the station lights were on. "The power must be coming back," said Henry quietly to his Driver. "Yes, and thank goodness," replied his Driver. Henry was soon coupled on and off he went. They decided to still proceed down the Main Line like yesterday. Soon enough, by the time the rest of the engines woke up, the power was back on. "Hurray!" cheered Duck. "At last," sighed Dodger. The engines were relieved. The next day, preparations for the big day began. Diesel 10 and Diesel were in charge of delivering decorations and helping prepare at Tidmouth. "All right, grab this banner, care-" (Diesel 10's claw accidently rips banner) "-fully. Great, we need a new banner." "Sorry." Stations all across Sodor were also being repainted. Best of all, the restoration of Henry's Tunnel would be ready in time for the ceremony day. One day, the workmen there sent for a load of ballast. Duck was sent to collect it at Arlesburgh. "Be careful up on chute, Mike," warned Bert. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" retorted Mike. "Temper, temper," giggled the trucks. "Come on! Get up!" groaned Mike. "You're almost there," said Frank. "There! Ha! Did it again." The ballast was soon loaded onto Duck's train. "The Fat Controller wants you to deliver it to David at Tidmouth," explained Jock. Duck delivered the ballast to David who delivered it to Henry's Tunnel in no time. The next day, the Fat Controller came to see Henry. "Henry, you have been working hard since you returned. So, I am honoured to inform you that you will bring Prince Charles to the ceremony." "Thank you, Sir." "Dodger will take care of your coaches, and Edward shall go in front to clear the line." Soon, all preparations were made. Lots of people came down to the stations to watch the live speech. Others who couldn't come watched the ceremony on television. The station was packed with the engines, awaiting Edward and Henry. Edward, meanwhile was heading up the Main Line. "So far all clear. Let's stop at Crovan's Gate to take on water and coal." Edward was taking on water when Victor and Kevin came up. "There's some bad news up the line, Edward," began Kevin. "The ballast on the restored bore of Henry's Tunnel is still not stable, my friend. So, only use the other bore," added Victor. "OK." When Edward arrived at Vicarstown, he saw Dodger shunting two shiny, fancy coaches onto the platform. "They look great, don't they," grinned Dodger. "Even I'd want to pull them. But, who need coaches when you've got trucks." Edward smiled. "Where's Henry?" "He just went to get coal and water." Henry returned as the diesel bringing Prince Charles from the Mainland arrived. Prince Charles stepped out. "Hullo, Edward, Henry and Dodger. I certainly can't forget your names! I am honoured to be here!" "Climb aboard, Sir," said Henry. "I'll go out and check the line," said Edward. "Don't leave until fifteen minutes have passed." And Edward and Dodger went on their way back to Tidmouth. As they approached Henry's Tunnel, a signalman came up. "Stop! You've got to go back! The points have jammed and I can't switch the line towards the safe bore of the tunnel. Go back to the other points and switch from there." "Uh oh," said Edward's Driver. "It's been fifteen minutes which means Henry will be here any minute." Suddenly, they heard his whistle in the distance! "Oh no! That's him. What are we going to do?" cried Dodger. They whistled loudly. "Stop!" "Stop!" cried Edward's Driver through the radio telephone. Henry's Fireman picked it up. "Why?" "The restored bore on Henry's Tunnel is unsafe to pass through and the points have jammed. You have to go back to switch lines." "What's all that about?" asked Henry's Driver. Henry's Fireman explained. "Great. We're going to be late," sighed Henry. At Tidmouth, the engines were beginning to worry. "Where is he?" asked Nix. "He should be here by now," added James. "Well," began the Fat Controller. "In the meantime, we could raffle off . . . an amazing Driver's cap! 70th anniversary commenorative soap, and free tickets to the premier of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure this September!" "Free tickets!" everyone shouted. "This is going to be a total mayhem," Ms. Valdez whispered to the Fat Controller. (The Fat Controller nods back) But, Edward, Henry and Dodger were on their way. They carefully made their way down the Main Line. "Prince Charles is passing!" cried Peter Sam. "Aw, I wish we could meet him," sighed Sir Handel. "Yeah," agreed Duncan. "Maybe we will," said Rusty. "Patience," said Skarloey. "Let's be respectful," added Rheneas. The engines whistled and honked as they passed by. The raffle had just finished when Dodger's shrill whistle sounded out. "They're coming!" called Percy. "Step aside. Henry and Prince Charles are coming this way!" called Dodger. Then, Edward's whistle sounded. "We had a . . . slight mishap, Sir, but we're hear safe and sound." Then, came Henry carrying Prince Charles. "Nice to see you again," said the Fat Controller. "You too, Sir." Then, he went up to do a speech. "I am honoured to be here again. To celebrate 70 years since the first Railway Series book was published. As a child, I was read stories about you and they fascinate me, and they still do. I would like to honour the Rev. W. Awdry, the man who started the stories. I can quite agree that there isn't anything that can compare to the Island of Sodor." The End. Author's Note It has been a pleasure continuing to write stories about the engines on the Island of Sodor. I have enjoyed over the past four years to be able to use the characters originally created by the Rev. W. Awdry in my own use with my own elements. Sadly, the series had come to an end, but not to worry, there will still be more with "The Engines of Sodor", "The Restoration of Vicarstown" and two shorts coming this Autumn. Thank you for all the support and be sure to check out an exclusive clip from the next short, "The Legend of the Ghost Train." Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Nix *Dodger *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Rex *Bert *Mike *Jock *Victor *Diesel 10 *Paxton *Norman *The Peel Godred Electric Engines (Jeff only) *Rusty *Frank *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Ms. Valdez *David (non-speaking role) *Diesel (non-speaking role) *Toby (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameos) *Oliver (cameo) *Delete (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Arlesburgh *Maron *Killdane *Crovan's Gate *Henry's Tunnel *Vicarstown *Abbey (mentioned) *Power Plant (mentioned) Trivia *This episode celebrates the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. *This is the three-hundredth episode as well as the final episode of Adventures on Rails. *An exclusive clip from The Legend of the Ghost Train, titled "Toby's Ghost Story" was released. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes